Eyes Like Water
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: Kuroko has loved swimming his whole life. He has always been "Free". Just like his best friend Haruka. Though his other best friend, Akashi, can never be Free unless he escapes his father's strings that control him like a puppet. But after one accident, Kuroko is now facing Akashi on an opposite team years later, and he has to work to get the real Akashi back. KnB x Free!
1. Chapter 1

**I SWEAR I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS ONE. **

**Here is a Free! X KnB story~ Yes, I changed some things, because I don't want it to be exactly like the anime. But trust me, it is mostly like the anime, just a few Changes. So... Enjoy! Please? *Tetsuya puppy eyes* **

* * *

_To say you love swimming is one thing, but to be free is another._

_You can stare at a pool all day, indoor or outdoor, trying to find the difference. You could take a dip, swim for as long as you wish, but the difference between swimming and being free is so different. It's rare for someone to know the feeling of free, and when they do, nothing else can change that about you. _

_To be free will show how you really are, to unlock something deep within. An amazing feeling escapes, a feeling that no sport, no achievement can bring, not even swimming. But just simply being free. _

_Some people say they love to swim in cold water and relax. That's what it means to love swimming. _

_But to feel the water on every inch of your skin. To feel the water around you as if it were oxygen, nothing but beauty you were drowning in. To see the clear, blue water making small ripples at the slightest touches, or big waves by great forces, as something so much more._

_You practically are one with the water. If the water likes you, then you will know a deeper meaning then loving to swim. _

_That is what it means to be free. _

* * *

A short, light blue haired boy stood in front of a large, clean indoor pool. His cerulean eyes scanning the water, yearning to just dive in and become one with the water. Though he held himself back, despite being all ready in his swimsuit, knowing he had to wait.

He didn't have the best body, but it was definitely fit, despite being a middle schooler. The boy was short, but he was still young and didn't grow yet. His body had muscles of course, but no more then any young teen should have. Basically, he was average.

But he had something everyone so rarely felt.

Whenever he swam freestyle in the water, he felt alive. He felt like he could do anything. It was like the water gave him power, giving him the strength to burst through the water. He felt much lighter, more soothed in the water then anywhere else. The water was his life, and he didn't know what he would do without it.

As the boy stared out into the pool, he didn't hear someone else walking up until a hand slapped his bare back. Flinching slightly, he turned in surprise as he saw a redhead behind him.

The redhead had medium blood red hair with cat like eyes to match. He was a few inches taller then him, and he had the best smile. "Don't worry Kuroko, you'll get to swim soon. We just have to wait for Haru." The male said, smiling as he looked out into the water.

"I know, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said simply, studying Akashi. He knew that Akashi didn't feel the true sensations of the water, but he was happy. So he didn't ever tell him what it's like to be free. He didn't think he ever would.

Akashi came from a rich family which expected nothing but perfect from their only child. Akashi tried his hardest to please his father, and thanks to his mother, he managed to get by. Luckily he had the swim club to relax and have fun, especially with his best friends Kuroko Tetsuya and another male named Haruka Nanase.

Kuroko knew that Haruka, who goes by the name Haru since people confused him as a female, was free just like him. They were simular as well, despite being free.

They were both usually quiet and calm, and limited their emotions on their faces. Though when it comes to water, Kuroko and Haruka could be seen stripping in sync until they were in nothing but their swimsuits. They always wore them, and even as they were questioned why, they never answered.

Often times when they dive into the water at the same time, it's immediate race between the two. Though Haruka would mostly win, Kuroko only getting lucky a few times.

Kuroko began shifting from one foot to another, anxious to get into the pool. The water was calling for him, beckoning him to join them and become one like always. Though he had to wait for Haruka, they both did.

Soon enough a boy around their height arrived, having short dark black hair with eyes like dark water. One way they met was because of their eyes. Both their eyes are the eyes of water, Haruka's being darker while Kuroko's was so much lighter.

"Haru-kun." Kuroko greeted softly.

"Hello Kuroko, Akashi. Ready to get in?" He asked, already removing his clothing as his swimsuit was always on.

"We both are." Akashi answered with a smile as Haruka came closer.

"Come on." Was all Haruka said before he began running towards the pool, Kuroko following close behind. Akashi just sighed, wondering how the two could be so excited to swim. He didn't follow them, just walking after them. The most beautiful thing in the world, was to see his two best friends diving into the water in sync.

Akashi watched as Kuroko and Haruka just dove in, creating a big splash together. Akashi crouched on the edge of the pool, watching the two swimmers just idly swim about under water. For middle schoolers, they were amazing. It was like they were apart of the water.

Soon they resurfaced at the same time, next to each other in the middle of the pool. Haruka used his hand to push his wet locks back as Kuroko gestured for Akashi to join them. Smiling, the redhead stepped back, before gracefully diving into the water.

_He always loved swimming. _

As Akashi swam closer to Kuroko and Haruka, it took longer then what the other two would. Sometimes Akashi noticed that Kuroko and Haruka were better at swimming then him, but he didn't mind. After all, he did have a busy life, being a rich kid. He was lucky to even be allowed on a swim club.

Akashi swam up to Kuroko and Haruka and resurfaced, smiling. "It's fun swimming together."

"I agree." Kuroko said, brushing his wet hair out of his face to look at Akashi. Haruka didn't reply, but they both knew that Haruka agrees as well.

"Well, I heard we are having a tournament next week. Let's practice hard, alright?" Akashi said with a small grin, and the two quiet boys nodded. Always so silent.

With a silent message going between all of them, they all swam off in different directions to practice the different strokes and to practice their speed while swimming. Akashi knew he would have to cherish every time he swam at all, knowing that one day his father might not allow him to continue if he thought it was pointless.

* * *

A week later the tournament finally arrived, and all the swim members were excited. The team was big, but Kuroko only knew Akashi and Haruka, ditto for the other two.

Kuroko began stretching as he stared out into the gorgeous indoor pool, memorized by the water. The water was always beautiful, so clean and perfect. It took all he had to refrain from jumping in the water and to just swim around.

He turned his head when he heard someone walking up, seeing it was Haruka. "Haru-kun, how are you?" Kuroko asked, shifting his whole body to face the water boy.

"I'm good. I see you are excited to swim." Haruka replied quietly, looking out into the pool. It was easy to block out all the people chatting around the pool, the people that was there to watch the tournament.

"You are excited as well. I can see it in your eyes." Kuroko said, making Haruka glance at him.

"Yours show the same as well." Haruka replied, making Kuroko smile softly.

Before their conversation could continue, Kuroko saw Akashi approaching from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he noticed Akashi looked worried.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, making Haruka look as well when he heard the concern in his tone.

"My father.." Akashi began, frowning. Kuroko blinked, and wondered if his father told Akashi that he couldn't swim in this tournament. Or at all. "He's here. He's going to watch me swim."

Of all things, Kuroko least expected that.

"He's going to watch you?" Haruka asked, tilting his head.

"Yes. And he's going to watch one of our practices if I do good here. But if I don't do good, I know he'll..." Akashi trailed off but they all knew. If Akashi wasn't seen as perfect in swimming, his father wouldn't let him continue.

A hand clasped on Akashi's shoulder, making Akashi look at Haruka in surprise. It was so rarely that Haruka touched someone. "You are a great swimmer. Don't worry about this. You will do good." Haruka reassured softly, making Akashi's eyes widen.

The redhead then smiled, nodding. "Thank you, Haru."

Kuroko walked up to them, smiling. "We will do our best, for you and for the team." He said, placing his hand on top of Haruka's. The other two nodded as Akashi placed his hand over Kuroko's.

"Together, we will win this."

Soon a whistle blew, getting everyone's attention. The tournament was about to begin. It was just a simple relay, then a freestyle. All they knew is that Kuroko and Akashi would do a relay together, and sadly Haruka would do a relay with another club member, who was named Rin. But they would all freestyle against the other team in a race.

Their coach asked who wanted to do the relay first, and Akashi volunteered, so that meant Kuroko had to volunteer as well. The coach nodded and told them to get ready and decide who goes first.

"Do you want me to go first, Kuroko?" Akashi asked as they walked back to Haruka who was staring at the pool again.

"No, let me go first. That way your father will clearly see how wonderful you have gotten at swimming." Kuroko decided, looking at Akashi who reluctantly nodded.

"Thanks." Akashi said, bowing his head a little.

Kuroko smiled, shaking his head. "No problem."

"All first swimmers get into position!" A man yelled, his voice echoing throughout the indoor pool.

"Good luck." Haruka said to both of them, where Akashi smiled and Kuroko nodded.

The light blue haired male moved towards the pool, getting onto the board first, getting ready. Kuroko saw who he was going against before looking away. He closed his eyes, relaxing as he readied himself. As soon as he heard the signal, he dove into the water quickly.

Kuroko felt the water around him, a calm passing through him as he began swimming quickly. It felt as if the water was pushing him with an invisible force, making him reach the other end in no time. Twisting, he kicked his feet on the edge to get a boost.

Knowing he was ahead, Kuroko slowed down a little. He couldn't bring too much attention to himself, as he knew Akashi had to look perfect. Though he would never go easy on an opponent.

He relished the feeling of the cold water around him, swallowing him whole. Kuroko could feel the strength and power, and it filled him with a feeling that made him feel like he could do anything. With such power he felt like he could swim from Japan to America in one day, even though it was impossible.

Soon enough, Kuroko felt his hands touch the edge of the pool and he resurfaced for a deep breath. Behind him he heard a splash, knowing it was Akashi.

kuroko saw a hand in front of his face and looked up, seeing Haruka. Smiling, he took his hand and pulled himself up with the help of his friend. He then looked back, seeing Akashi swimming so gracefully. For someone who just loved swimming, he was good.

Akashi was average speed but he did have beauty in his strokes. It was obvious he was working hard, knowing his father was among the crowd watching for perfection.

Haruka pulled Kuroko back away from the pool slightly so Akashi would have room to get out when he finished. The redhead soon emerged at the end with a heavy breath, and pulled himself up. The other competitor finally made it, pulling himself up as well.

Akashi panted as he walked towards Kuroko and Haruka, looking worried. "Was I okay? Do you think that was enough?"

"It was beautiful, Akashi-kun. Don't worry." Kuroko reassured, smiling. Haruka nodded in agreement. Akashi sighed in relief, returning the smile. "Thanks, guys."

"Let's sit and wait, okay?" Haruka suggested, leading them away from the pool.

They sat down and waited until it was Haruka's turn. Akashi cheered Haruka on as he walked to the pool while Kuroko just reassured him. When one was free, it didn't matter if one won or lost. It was only a matter of being able to swim with the water.

Haruka was absolutely beautiful when he saw, memorizing Kuroko. He would never question if they should have become friends. Besides Akashi, Haruka was someone he could talk to. Someone he trusted with his life, and someone he could swim with. He was glad he had another friend who was free. Kuroko still remembered the day he met Haruka.

* * *

Kuroko shyly entered the closed indoor pool in his new school. It was the first day of school, and after school he immediately went to the pool when he was sure no one had activities in the pool that day.

He just needed to swim, to feel the water around him to relax. The water has been cajoling him to join it all day every time he walked by to another class. Kuroko needed to swim.

He began walking towards the pool, but stopped in his tracks as he heard a splash. Water droplets flew in the air as a figure appeared out of the water, shaking his head free of water. Kuroko watched in surprise. He didn't think anyone was there.

Before Kuroko could flee, the boy noticed him and immediately dove under water. Kuroko watched as he began swimming towards the edge, and he walked closer to watch. The way he swam under water was magical, almost as if he was born in the water. It almost reminded Kuroko of a dolphin.

The boy emerged once again, slightly getting Kuroko wet but he didn't care. The boy rested his arms on the edge of the pool, as Kuroko crouched down in front of him.

"You love to swim, don't you?" Kuroko asked softly, catching the boys attention but said nothing. "I could tell by how you swim. You looked... Free."

"I am Free." The boy replied quietly, making Kuroko tilt his head. They were silent for a moment, before the boy sighed. "Are you here to swim?"

Kuroko nodded, before holding out his hand. "I am Tetsuya Kuroko, nice to meet you..."

"Haruka Nanase." Haruka replied, reluctantly taking the dry hand. Kuroko smiled as he felt the hand soaked in water shake his own, wetting it.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Kuroko asked and Haruka shrugged as he swam away, in case Kuroko liked diving in.

Kuroko stepped back and began stripping of clothing, already having his swimsuit on. Haruka watched him with a blank face, tilting his head. "You seemed ready to swim."

"I always have them on, most the time." Kuroko explained, looking away, embarrassed.

"I do too." Haruka replied, making Kuroko look back in surprise. He then smiled, walking towards the pool. He stepped up onto the board, looking at the clean water.

With a deep breath, Kuroko dove into the water.

Kuroko couldn't tell that Haruka was watching him with interest as he swam quickly under the water, emerging with a small splash.

"Do you love to swim?" Haruka asked, and Kuroko looked over.

"...I guess you could say that, but... I feel like there is a deeper meaning." Kuroko said, humming as he tried to think of how to explain.

"A deeper meaning?" Haruka asked, swimming closer to get a better look at the kid in front of him. The first thing he noticed was eyes the color of water.

"Yeah... Like, the water is always beckoning me to swim with it." Kuroko started, not minding if Haruka stared. "I feel like I can do anything when I swim. I can feel the power and beauty of the water every time I dive in, giving me strength. I'm filled with a feeling that overwhelms me, and I never want to leave the water."

Kuroko then looked away, scratching his cheek embarrassingly. "I'm sorry, that's crazy, isn't it?"

"I feel the same." Haruka replied, and Kuroko stared at him. He then smiled, then looked around. "Want to race?"

"Okay." Haruka agreed, and Kuroko didn't know if he was imagining, but he thought he saw the tiniest of a smile on the water boy's face.

* * *

Without noticing, it was Kuroko's turn for the freestyle. Stretching, he stood up and walked towards the board again. Freestyle was his favorite, as he could do as he wished.

"Go Kuroko!" Kuroko heard Akashi cheer and he shook his head. He was always so excited.

Akashi watched as the signal was given and Kuroko with the competitor dived in. Akashi could clearly see the strength and speed in Kuroko's freestyle swimming, and his smile slowly dropped.

How far ahead was Kuroko in swimming?

Compared to Kuroko, he was at the bottom of the pool, sunken like a rock as he watched Kuroko swim around on the surface. Kuroko was better at swimming then him, he already knew. But the fact that he knew his father would notice worried him.

Would he continue to swim if his father noticed his friends were better then him?

Akashi didn't even notice Haruka was swimming now. All he knew that at his lonely floor at the bottom of the pool, he watched as two dolphins meet in the water. The light blue dolphin swam away as the dark blue followed. They yipped excitedly as they swam away further from Akashi, who was being left behind.

The tournament soon ended, with Kuroko's team winning by a landslide. The whole team took a picture with the trophy, but who ever got the best points among the team would take it home. It was Haruka who got it, and Akashi insisted they got a picture for a memory.

Akashi pulled Haruka and Kuroko closer by their shoulders, and the two silent boys didn't complain at the touch. Akashi was grinning, and Kuroko just simply smiled. Haruka wasn't so excited on the outside, but the two best friends knew that he was indeed happy. He was smiling on the inside.

"Say, let's have a practice tomorrow?" Kuroko asked his friends once the photo was taken.

"I have no problem with that." Haruka replied, and Akashi nodded.

"I'll tell my father. Normal time?" Akashi asked, and once he got a nod, he walked off. Two pairs of blue eyes followed the redhead, seeing him walk to a tall red haired man who must've been the father.

"Let's hope he can continue swimming." Haruka said, saying Kuroko's thoughts.

"Yes. Let's hope."

* * *

The next day Kuroko swam in their school's pool, idly practicing his free style swimming.

Coming up from the water with a deep breath, he heard a splash. Looking over, he saw Haruka swim up to him. Kuroko smiled, tilting his head when Haruka emerged in front of him. "Where's Akashi?"

"I don't know." Kuroko replied, looking around.

"Do you think he will continue swimming?" Haruka asked, moving to float on his back.

"I don't know." Kuroko repeated, moving to float along side Haruka. "But... Knowing Akashi, he loves to swim. He won't give it up without a fight."

"But he's not Free." Haruka said, making Kuroko close his eyes.

"I know." Kuroko said simply. He didn't know if Akashi would ever be Free.

Haruka sighed and tilted his head back, diving into the water. Kuroko stayed floating, just thinking. Would Akashi ever be Free? He might have a chance if he is released from his father's strings that played him like a puppet.

Kuroko kept his eyes closed, relaxing as he felt the water under him confront him. Though soon he felt water splashed on his face and he shook his head as he stood up in the water.

"Where is Akashi?" Haruka asked, nodding his head towards the clock. An hour has passed without them noticing. Was Akashi not coming?

"...We should get out of the pool for today." Was all Kuroko said, swimming to the edge. Haruka followed after, silently agreeing.

As they got out and dried off, they sat on the bench as they got warm. They decided as they warmed up they would wait for Akashi in case he was late.

"He's not coming." Haruka said after half an hour. Kuroko bit his lip but nodded.

They got their clothes on, Kuroko sighing as he did so. He didn't think Akashi would stand them up like that. Something must've happened.

"I'm sure something just happened." Kuroko said once they exited the pool.

"What if his father stopped him from swimming?" Haruka asked, looking at Kuroko.

"His father promised he would watch the tournament and one of our practices before making the decision." Kuroko explained. "I know Akashi-kun. He keeps his promises."

Haruka just hummed, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess we won't know until tomorrow at school."

* * *

Akashi didn't show up to school the next day. Or the next few weeks. It worried Kuroko to no end, and even as Haruka hid it, Kuroko knew he was slowly beginning to worry too.

The two sat together on the roof with their bentos, quietly eating. It wasn't an awkward silence, but peaceful. They leaned on the fence surrounding the roof so no one fell off, and Kuroko sighed.

Haruka hummed in questioning, but Kuroko shook his head. Only a few people could understand their silent conversations. Kuroko stopped eating, just idly picking at his food, which was a rare sight.

"What's the matter?" Haruka finally asked, knowing the boy wouldn't bring up the topic without him asking.

Kuroko was silent for a moment as he tried gathering his words. "I'm worried. What happened to Akashi-kun? Where has he been these past few weeks?"

"Maybe his father transferred him?" Haruka suggested.

"He's still in the role call, and no teacher said he moved..." Kuroko said, frowning which was also another rare sight.

"It will be okay." Haruka reassured, placing a hand on Kuroko's shoulder. "If what you said was true about swimming, then he will be back."

Kuroko reluctantly nodded, sighing. "Sorry. I'm just scared that he won't come back."

"He will." Haruka said, before releasing his shoulder and continued eating.

"Thank you, Haru-kun." Kuroko said, smiling. Haruka stared at him for a moment, before looking away and nodding.

Kuroko continued eating his lunch, idly thinking about what Haruka said. Would Akashi ever return? It's a scary thought, to lose a friend without a word uttered about it. He hoped he would at least swim with Akashi one more time.

The school day passed by quickly, and finally the end of the day showed up. Haruka caught up with Kuroko as they began walking to the indoor pool, planning to still practice. Even if Akashi disappeared, they couldn't just stop swimming.

When they entered the pool, they were surprised to see a man already there with his kid. No, not just any man with their kid. It was Akashi with his father.

"Akashi-kun.." Kuroko said, trying to hide his surprise and relief. Haruka stared blankly at Akashi's father, who studied them.

"Race me." Was all Akashi said, his voice almost cold.

Kuroko was confused. Akashi finally came back after disappearing, and the first thing he says is 'Race me'?

"Fine." Haruka said, already taking off his shirt. Akashi sighed and copied Haruka, which surprised Kuroko. Were they really going to just race out of the blue?

As the two walked towards the boards, Kuroko felt eyes on him. He looked back at Akashi's father who was staring at him, then turned his attention to the two boys who were going to race.

Kuroko sighed and walked closer. "This will only be a simple back and forth freestyle race. Nothing more." He said as Akashi and Haruka got ready. With a sigh, Kuroko gave the signal to race.

Kuroko watched as Haruka already got a head start thanks to his more powerful jump. Haruka swam quickly, beautifully, not even holding back. Akashi was close behind, and made it to the wall a few second after Haruka did.

Kuroko glanced behind him and saw Akashi's father watching intensely. Was he interested in Akashi or Haruka?

Looking back, Haruka emerged from the edge of the pool, barley breathing heavily. Akashi made it to the end, his arms on the side as he panted hard. He almost looked defeated from Kuroko's view.

Then Akashi's eyes sharpened as he climbed out of the water. "Race me." He repeated, looking straight at Kuroko.

"I'm not sure.." Kuroko replied, knowing that Akashi would have no chance.

"Race me." Akashi insisted, stepping back onto the board carefully. Sighing, Kuroko stripped down to his swimsuit again. Haruka gave the same words Kuroko did, and once the signal was given, Kuroko dived in justike Haruka did.

He was already ahead of Akashi who was trying to keep up. He watched him whenever he turned his head to get air when he swam. What would happen if he won?

He got to the other side of the pool and made a quick decision.

Kuroko slipped up the push on the wall, letting Akashi catch up while he pretending to lose his momentum. He watched Akashi go ahead before he continued swimming as well.

Making it to the end, Akashi already climbing out of the water, he did the same.

"Why?" Akashi asked as soon as Kuroko emerged. Looking up, he saw Akashi was staring at him with angry eyes. "Why did you let me win?"

Kuroko just looked away, unable to answer. He didn't think Akashi noticed. He thought if Akashi win, they could continue swimming together.

Kuroko looked back at Akashi when he noticed he was walking closer. His eyes widened slightly as he saw a glimpse of gold in Akashi's left eye. Akashi frowned, grasping Kuroko's shoulders. "Why did you let me win? Do you think I'm weak?" He asked in anger.

Kuroko looked around, not knowing what to do. Haruka was watching, almost looking surprised which was a rare emotion to cover his emotionless face. What was even worse was that Akashi's father said nothing, not even stopping his son.

"You do!" Akashi yelled in anger, his voice traveling through the large room. Kuroko looked back, shaking his head. "No, you aren't weak. I.. Just wanted to swim with you again."

"And letting me win would solve that?" Akashi asked with a growl. "I'd rather swim with a shark." This wasn't Akashi, he never got mad Kuroko realized.

"..Who are you?" Kuroko whispered his question, making Akashi blink. He then smiled, his hands slowly crawling to Kuroko's neck. "I'm Akashi Seijuuro. Remember me as the person who will one day surpass you."

"Akashi!" Haruka raised his voice slightly to try to get his attention, but it didn't work. Hands tightened around Kuroko's neck and his own shot up to grasp Akashi's arms. Kuroko saw Haruka begin to run towards them, and everything froze.

He could see the dangerous glint in Akashi's eyes as he growled in anger. Haruka was running for them, and Kuroko wondered what Haruka could do in this situation.

His hands slowly fell as he didn't fight Akashi, his eyes closing. He wouldn't kill him he knew, because no matter what Akashi this was, he knew he would always be down deep inside the imposter.

_Right? _

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko's eyes opened in shock as he felt the hands disappear from his neck, and instead a fist hit his jaw. Was... Did Akashi hit him? He couldn't see because he soon fell back with a huge splash as he landed in the pool, water surrounding him.

The water stung in his wife opened eyes, and he gasped, accidentally swallowing the water. For once his body wouldn't work as if he was in shock. He could only sink as he tried to resurface, feeling a sudden pressure around him.

Soon Kuroko got too tired too quickly, giving up. He stared up, seeing a figure dive into the water. He couldn't tell who it was as his vision was blurry thanks to the water. He couldn't think either, too shocked.

Haruka grabbed Kuroko and began swimming upwards, making sure to get Kuroko above water before himself. He pushed Kuroko onto the edge of the pool, climbing out quickly. He then gently moved Kuroko away from the pool, Akashi and his father no where to be seen.

Kuroko rolled over onto his stomach, coughing madly. He spit out a lot of water, still coughing after ward's. He still felt so weak, and his eyes still stung, his jaw throbbing from where he was hit.

"Kuroko, are you okay?" Haruka asked almost worriedly, and Kuroko looked up at him weakly.

"..Y-yes.." He murmured, closing his eyes. Haruka pulled him closer, grabbing a towel from their bags and wrapping it around Kuroko.

"..What exactly happened?" Kuroko asked after a few minutes, beginning to lean on Haruka tiredly.

"Akashi.. He hit you. I'm sorry for not making it in time. You fell in the water and I guess you swallowed the water, and were too shocked to swim." Haruka explained softly.

So Akashi... did hit him? This wasn't the Akashi he knew.

"Where did they go?.." Kuroko asked, seeing the redheads no where in sight.

"They fleed once you fell in the water. I think even Akashi's father was surprised." Haruka said with a small sigh. "I'll get you home. Can you walk?"

Kuroko couldn't answer, his eyes closing. He felt so tired and he just wanted to go into a deep sleep. He felt hurt. Akashi had hurt him, and practically left their friendship behind. And it was all his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like in making Tetsuya and Haruka too close TAT **

**And sorry for any OOCness... QAQ**

* * *

Light blue eyes opened slowly as the sun hit Kuroko's face. He didn't feel like getting up, but he knew he had to. Today was his first say of school. Groaning softly, he sat up, scratching at his wild bed head. He then sighed, before flopping back onto the bed.

He heard a grumble behind him and turned over, seeing Haruka in the bed as well. He looked like he was waking up, his eyebrows twitching as he tried to force his eyes open.

"Haru-kun, we have to get up." Kuroko said, making Haruka sigh and open his eyes.

"Fine. Only because it's the first day of high school. Even though we are second years." Haruka said, sitting up.

"I know." Kuroko said, sitting up again. They both simultaneously stretched and yawned, waking up for the day.

It wasn't weird that they slept on the same bed, at least to them. For the past two years, Kuroko has been living with Haruka, ever since the 'accident' that happened.

Kuroko never met his father, so he was always alone with his mother. But two years ago, his mother died on a high way accident on her way to work. No one even knew she had a son because after Kuroko's first year in middle school, he just... Lost all presence. Though he was still visible to Haruka, and he invited Kuroko to stay with him.

Living together let them bond even closer, but they weren't together. They just liked to sleep in the same bed, sometimes bathe together, and eat together. They still swim together as well, but they only swim freestyle. They don't do competitive swimming, not ever since middle school.

Kuroko didn't even flinch in surprise when he felt a hand on his head, already used to it. Haruka fixed his hair, easily taming his bed head. "I don't know how you get such bed head without even moving."

Kuroko just shrugged, removing the blanket off of them. Sighing, he stood up, stretching again. Haruka followed in suit, before taking off all his clothes, now standing in his black and violet swimming jammers that he always wore.

Kuroko watched him before shaking his head. "Want me to join you?"

"If you wish, though we are getting bigger, so it might be hard to fit in the tub together." Haruka said, walking towards the bathroom.

"I'll just make breakfast." Kuroko said, shrugging slightly. Haruka nodded before closing the door behind him. Over the years, Haruka taught him how to cook a little, and even make the fish Haruka really likes. Yawning, Kuroko headed to their kitchen.

He didn't bother to wear an apron like Haruka did, just deciding to cook with his sleep wear on. In no time he began cooking their breakfast, making sure he watched it carefully and not mess it up.

"Haru-chan!" Was suddenly heard at the front door, and Kuroko raised an eyebrow. What would he be doing here, especially without knocking?

He hears footsteps coming, soon seeing a brunette poke his head into the kitchen. "Ah, he left the stove on.." Makoto murmured, walking over and turning the stove off. Kuroko didn't say anything. The food was done anyway.

Makoto wasn't used to seeing him yet, as they didn't see each other over summer. "Haru-chan?" He called again, walking off. Kuroko followed, seeing Makoto go to the bathroom. When he opened the door, Kuroko looked inside and saw Haruka just sitting in a tub full of water with his jammers on.

"You're going to be late if you lay in the water all day." Makoto said with a smile, walking over and helping Haruka out the water.

"Tetsuya would have gotten me. He was cooking for us." Haruka said, getting a towel to dry off. Haruka has called him Tetsuya since about a year ago.

"Oh, I forgot about him!" Makoto exclaimed, embarrassed.

"I've been following you the whole time." Kuroko pointed out, making Makoto squeak in surprise.

"Please don't scare me." He said, sighing sheepishly.

Haruka ignored his friend, looking at Kuroko. "What did you make for breakfast?"

"Your favorite." Kuroko replied, and Haruka nodded. "Thank you, Tetsuya."

Makoto watched them, before smiling. "Well, you guys should hurry up and get dressed and eat. We need to go soon for school."

Haruka nodded and walked out, as well as Kuroko. Makoto sighed shaking his head. "I'll get the breakfast, you guys get changed." He said, getting no reply from the silent boys.

Kuroko walked into the room, going to his own dresser. He got out his school uniform which consists of light-brown trousers, a white shirt with a green necktie, and a dark gray unbuttoned blazer. He wore white sneakers with light blue streaks just like his hair.

Haruka and Makoto had simular uniforms, the only difference were their shoes, really.

As he got dressed, he saw Haruka getting dressed as soon as he was all dried off. "Have a nice bath?"

"It was nice." Haruka said, getting his uniform on.

"I wonder what today will be like." Kuroko said as he tried fixing his tie, frowning when he couldn't get it. Haruka immediately came over, helping him as he simply shrugged. Kuroko looked closely at Haruka, tilting his head.

They both certainly got taller over the years, though Haruka was still taller. He never changed his hair style, but his eyes were still a beautiful color of dark water.

Haruka noticed he was staring and hummed in question. Kuroko shook his head, stepping back when Haruka finished. "Thanks, Haru-kun."

"You're welcome." He said, fixing his own tie.

"Haru-chan! Kuro-chan! If you want to eat, come on now!" Makoto's voice was heard in the other room. Not wanting to keep Makoto waiting, Kuroko walked into the main room where Haruka and he ate. Haruka followed after him while grabbing his shoes.

Makoto had put the fish on the table for them, sitting down as he waited. Kuroko sat down on one side, and Haruka sat across from him. "It looks good, Tetsuya. It seems you are getting better." Haruka praised as he began to slowly eat.

"Thank you Haru-kun." Kuroko said, starting to eat his own fish as well. There was another that was meant for them to split in half, but they gave it to Makoto.

"I heard Nagisa was switching to our school this year." Makoto suddenly said, which confused Kuroko. He didn't know who Nagisa was. He met Makoto last year, thanks to Haruka who apparently met Makoto during middle school.

"Who's Nagisa?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head.

"A friend of ours." Haruka replied simply, continuing to eat.

"He's very nice and energetic." Makoto explained with a smile, and Kuroko hesitantly nodded. "You'll like him... Hopefully." Makoto said with a sheepish chuckle, scratching at the back of his head.

After they finished eating and getting their shoes on, Haruka and Kuroko headed out with Makoto following. It didn't take long to get to their high school, being that they lived close.

There was activity everywhere, people wanting students to join their clubs and such. Haruka didn't pay attention to any of it, Kuroko noticed, but he knew why. Clubs would just get in the way of their swimming time. If only there was a swim club.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!"

Kuroko and the other two boys looked down a stair case they just walked by. Kuroko saw a blonde down at the bottom, and he tilted his head. He bounded up the steps, smiling. "Look, we are in the same school now!"

"I told you he would join us this year." Makoto said with a small smile and Haruka shrugged.

"So... This is Nagisa?" Kuroko asked, looking at Haruka. He nodded, looking to the side as if he wasn't interested.

"Whoa! Where did he come from?" Nagisa asked in amazement rather then fear.

"I've been here. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, Haru-kun's friend." Kuroko said, holding out his hand politely.

Nagisa smiled, shaking Kuroko's hand a little wildly. "Haru-chan's friend? He actually has friends beside us?"

"Nagisa!" Makoto said with a frown.

"I'm only teasing." Nagisa said with a teasing smirk, making Haruka sigh. Nagisa then dropped the smirk, looking at them almost a bit upset. "There isn't a swim club here."

"We know." Makoto said sadly when he saw Haruka wasn't replying. "I wish there was.."

"Why don't we make one?" Nagisa suggested, tilting his head.

"Won't be that easy." Haruka said, as he turned to walk away.

"Wait, Haru-chan!" Nagisa said, following Haruka with Makoto and Kuroko slowly catching up. "I heard they're tearing down our old school."

Our? Kuroko was confused. Haruka went to Iwatobi middle school as he did, and no where else. Did they mean elementary school?

Haruka looked back at him before at Kuroko. "He means our old school. Our middle school..."

"Wait, you knew him in middle school?" Kuroko asked, still confused.

"Makoto and Nagisa were in our swim club. I only started talking to them during our last year." Haruka explained, and Kuroko felt embarrassed. He never got to know the other teammates, not really sociable.

"I see... I'm sorry, then." He said, bowing slightly.

"Don't worry, we didn't notice you either, really." Makoto said with a weak chuckle, and Nagisa nodded, before turning to Haruka.

"Let's go and see it one more time, before it's torn down." Nagisa said, and Haruka shook his head.

"It's too risky. We could only go at night, and there might be consequences if we were found out." Haruka said, beginning to walk again.

Kuroko followed him, gently touching his arm. "Haru-kun." He said, making Haruka stop and look back at him. Haruka stared into those eyes, the same color as perfect clear water, before glancing away. "...I guess we can go look tonight. But that's it."

Nagisa smiled, nodding. "Thank you Haru-Chan! Let's just hope we don't run into any ghosts."

"Ghosts?!" Makoto exclaimed, immediately clutching onto Haru.

Nagisa laughed, shaking his head. "Always so easy Mako-chan~"

"Don't tease about ghosts! What if they're listening?" Makoto asked, letting go of Haruka. Haruka just sighed, walking away and Kuroko followed. Though the bluenette looked back, seeing the two chatting loudly, and smiled softly.

The day went by quickly, and soon it became night.

Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, and Kuroko waited out front of the their old middle school. It definitely looked abandoned, as it was old and plants were growing all over. The building was also covered in large cracks, some parents even missing.

"Is this safe?" Makoto asked, nervously, turning away. "Okay, we saw it, we should go!" He said quickly.

Nagisa grabbed his arm, turning him back towards the building. "Come on! Let's explore inside!" He said, before pulling out a little pouch. "But first, let's put this on."

"What is that?" Makoto asked, Haruka and Kuroko not even paying attention.

Nagisa smirked and whispered. "It's salt, it will keep the ghosts away."

Makoto immediately squeaked, trying to run away even though Nagisa held him back, despite his short height. "Nagisa, Makoto, let's go in." Haruka suddenly said, walking in without them. Kuroko followed, leaving the two to decide if they would follow or not.

Haruka and Kuroko walked down the halls of their middle school, Makoto and Nagisa soon catching up. It was quiet, silent besides Makoto's occasional whimpers.

The inside was no better then the outside, but it was still intact. Just cold, cracked, and some things were broken.

"Haru-chan, me and Mako-chan are going to go this way, we want to explore!" Nagisa said, and Makoto jumped in surprise. "Don't bring me into this!" He exclaimed even as Nagisa dragged him away.

Kuroko watched after them before looking at Haruka. He stopped, starting into a room. He then walked in, Kuroko having no choice but to follow.

"So.. It's getting torn down.." Kuroko said softly, recognizing this room as storage. Inside was various trophies and pictures of all the sports teams and clubs they had.

"I'm not happy to see it go, but there's nothing we can do about it." Haruka said, looking at a particular picture. Kuroko was going to walk over and see what he was looking at, but something caught his eye. Walking over, he saw a photo.

It was the picture of Haruka, himself, and...

Kuroko stared at the redhead in the picture, his heart racing. Memories he tried not to remember too often came back. Pressure around his neck, Haruka yelling his name, pain in his jaw, and finally, coldness of water.

But mostly, pain.

Most would think Kuroko would get a fear of water after an experience like that, but he loved water too much for that. Instead, he had grown a fear of his old friend, Akashi.

Kuroko began to step back away from the picture, his heart beating wildly in fear. A surprised cry left his lips when he tripped over an old box, falling to the ground. "No!" He yelled, the feeling of falling reminding him of when he fell into the pool.

Kuroko closed his eyes tightly, expecting water to surround him and drown him. Though nothing came, not even the cold cement floor. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing Haruka there, face emotionless but his eyes showing concern. "Are you okay?"

Kuroko hated being so weak like this. He tried standing, just as Nagisa and Makoto appeared in the doorway. "Is it ghosts?!" Makoto asked worriedly.

"No, everything's okay. Tetsuya almost tripped over a box is all." Haruka said, not mentioning anything about the picture. Kuroko forced himself to stop shaking, nodding. "I'm sorry, I'm okay. I almost tripped, I apologize if I worried you."

"It's okay Kuro-chan, as long as you're okay." Nagisa said with a smile. "Haru-chan! We found the pool."

Haruka was hesitant, worried about Kuroko, but then nodded. "Show me." Nagisa nodded and began leading them out. Kuroko followed, not daring to look back into the room.

After a few minutes of walking, Nagisa opened some old doors, revealing the large room consisting the pool. Kuroko never had any trouble walking in there during middle school, but after his recent memories, he couldn't walk forward.

Nagisa walked in with Makoto and Haruka, smiling. "It's still as big as I remember! Though it all looks so old and crumbled."

Kuroko bit his lip, and began to back up slightly, not wanting to be in the room. He would just wait outside the room for Haruka at least, then leave. He didn't want to be there anymore.

He was startled when he felt himself bump into something. Or rather, someone.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice asked, and Kuroko didn't dare turn around. Were they caught by the people who were supposed to tear it down?

"I'm sorry... We will leave right away sir." Kuroko said, closing his eyes tightly. Though he opened his eyes in surprise when he was suddenly turned around, and was met with mismatched eyes.

"Sir? Why Tetsuya," Tetsuya? Only Haruka called him that... "You don't remember me?"

Kuroko looked into those eyes, seeing no emotion, just coldness. Who was this? Who did he know that had red and gold cat like eyes?

Cat eyes...

Kuroko imagined the gold eye as a regular red one, and his eyes widened in shock. He broke out of Akashi's hold, backing away. "A...Akashi-san.." He said slowly, licking his lips as he tried calming down.

"You used to call me Akashi-kun. What happened?" Akashi asked, crossing his arms.

"Yo Seijuuro, what are you doing?" Another voice asked, and a male with long scarlet hair appeared behind Akashi.

"Nothing, Rin. Just... chatting." Akashi said, and the word Rin popped into his mind. Rin was a member of their old swim club, but he didn't get close with him. But Haru did, and he remembered that one day where Rin challenged Haru to a race.

He lost, Haru winning easily. After that, Haru realized he hurt Rin by swimming competitively. That's why he only swims freestyle. The same as him.

"Who's that?" Rin asked when he saw Kuroko pressed up against the door to the pool.

"An old friend of mine. It seems he finally remembered me." Akashi said, backing up so Rin had a good view of Kuroko.

Rin studied him, making Kuroko feel a lot smaller. "Does he swim? He doesn't look fit."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Akashi asked as if Kuroko wasn't there.

"Well?" Rin asked, looking at Kuroko. The boy couldn't answer, staring at Akashi. He couldn't comprehend words or speak any, too shocked. What was Akashi doing there? Why was he there? Where did he go after he disappeared?

In fright, Kuroko pushed on the door, running into the large room. It startled Makoto and Nagisa, and Makoto nearly screamed, yelling about ghosts.

Haruka looked at Kuroko and immediately went to his side, seeing fear in the boys perfect eyes. Looking at the door, he started blankly as Akashi and Rin entered the large room.

"Rin." Haruka said simply, making Nagisa and Makoto look in surprise. Rin narrowed his eyes as he saw Haruka, frowning, which showed off shark like teeth.

Haruka noticed that Kuroko shuddered, noticing that Akashi was in the room. He had to get Kuroko away quick, before he lost it.

"Rin, Akashi. What are you both doing here?" Haruka asked, slowly moving Kuroko behind him and urged him to walk to Makoto and Nagisa. Kuroko did what Haruka wanted, seeking protection from Makoto as he stayed close to the taller boy.

"We heard this place was being torn down, so we came to visit." Akashi answered, shrugging.

"But Rin, you went to Australia. Did you finally come back?" Nagisa asked, tilting his head.

"What's it matter to you?" Rin asked, making the boy turn quiet.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked again, this time focused on Akashi.

"Like I said, I thought I'd come and visit." Akashi said with a small smirk. "Didn't think you or Tetsuya would be here."

Kuroko looked away, and Makoto looked at Akashi hard. "Wait... You were on our swimming club as well."

"Of course I was. I just never chose to talk to any of you." Akashi said with a wave of his hand.

Haruka glanced back at Kuroko, before back at the two in front of them. "Well, we were just leaving." He said, not wanting Kuroko to stay in such a dangerous place with a dangerous person.

"But shouldn't we catch up?" Akashi asked with another smirk, stepping closer. "We haven't seen each other in years."

Haruka stepped to the side, blocking Akashi's view of Kuroko. "No, we are leaving. It's late, and we must go." Akashi frowned, but stepped back, nodding.

"I bet you are all tired. Just go on." Akashi said, and Rin stepped up, frowning. "Seijuuro-"

"Just let them. I'm sure we will see them soon anyway." Akashi said, glancing back at Rin who thought, before nodding.

Haruka said nothing more, just moving back and grasping Kuroko's wrist. Without saying goodbye, the group walked past their former swim club members, leaving the building.

"...Goodnight, Haru-Chan, Kuro-chan. Please be okay." Nagisa said, and Makoto nodded. "Would you like me to walk with you guys?" He asked.

Haruka shook his head, as Kuroko stood close to Haruka. "No. I can walk home with Tetsuya. We will be okay." He reassured, and they both hesitantly nodded, before leaving.

Haruka made sure Kuroko was okay, before beginning to walk home. "What happened?" Haruka asked softly, and Kuroko began to explain quietly everything that happened.

"...I see." Haruka said, sighing. "Sorry. If I didn't agree, we wouldn't have gone." He said, and Kuroko shook his head.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I'm okay, honestly. I was just shocked." Kuroko said, sighing in relief when they made it home safely. Haruka let them in, letting Kuroko walk in first before walking in himself.

"...Rin returned as well." Kuroko said, looking at Haruka. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes, don't worry." Haruka replied quietly, not wanting Kuroko to worry. "Everything will be okay." He reassured and Kuroko nodded, smiling.

"Tomorrow, let's go swimming in the ocean to relax. I know a pool is better, but... You can't exactly swim in your tub." Kuroko said, making Haruka look away.

"Lets get some sleep." Haruka said, and Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be a wild school year." Kuroko said, and it was Haruka's turn to nod. Kuroko didn't feel like changing into sleep wear, so he just neatly removed his uniform, wearing nothing but his own swimming jammers. They were just like Haruka's, but black and light blue instead.

Haruka decided to do the same, tired from the day. Haruka moved into bed as Kuroko flopped onto it tiredly, yawning. "Goodnight, Haru-kun."

"Night, Tetsuya." Haruka replied, making Kuroko smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I KNOW IT'S NOT LIKE THE ANIME QAQ **

**Just a warning for y'all, to tell you that I know it's not like the anime. And I'm sorry for making my babus close THAT **

* * *

Haruka sighed as he heard his doorbell ring, but made no move to answer. He sat in his tub which was full of water, Kuroko in front of him inside the tub as well. Turns out with Kuroko's small body, they could fit in the tub easily.

"Want me to get it?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head.

"No," Haruka replied, sighing as he leaned his head back. "Stay here. It's probably Nagisa or something."

Kuroko hesitated before nodding. Haruka's house, his rules. He relaxed in the water, closing his eyes. It was hard to imagine that the night before they had come across not only Rin, who has been swimming in Australia, but also Akashi who disappeared after what he did to Kuroko.

"Are you alright?" Haruka asked, wanting to make sure Kuroko was okay after last night.

Kuroko nodded, smiling at Haruka. "Yes, I'm okay. I promise. I was just shocked."

Haruka nodded, still unsure but trusted Kuroko. Both closed their eyes, just relaxing in the water. It was amazing to live and be so close with someone who loved water just as much as you do.

"Say," Kuroko started, making Haruka open one eye to look at him. "Could we really start a swimming club?"

Haruka was silent for a moment, before closing his eyes again, sighing. "I doubt it will be easy, especially when we only have the four of us." He explained, opening his eyes. He saw Kuroko looking down, accepting the information. "...But it won't be impossible."

Kuroko looked up at him in surprise, before smiling again. "We should try. We could sign up to make the club, if we give a good reason."

"Perhaps. Though I suspect Nagisa and Makoto would want to plan with us, so let's wait until they come to us again." Haruka said, leaning back and relaxing again.

Kuroko nodded, watching Haruka. He then cupped some water into his hands, leaning over and pouring it over Haruka's head. The water boy opened one eye again, giving him a questioning glance. Kuroko just smiled, leaning back.

"You're ridiculous sometimes." Haruka replied, making Kuroko deadpan.

"I can say the same for you. Stripping down to the swimsuit, every time you see water." Kuroko said, and Haruka returned the dead panned look.

"You do the same!" Haruka said, huffing.

"You wear your Jammers all the time too." Kuroko said, closing his eyes as he crossed his arms.

Kuroko opened his eyes in surprise as he felt Haruka tug at the leg of his own Jammers. "You hypocrite."

Kuroko just smiled, sticking his tongue out. "I'm just playing with you. You need to loosen up."

"If I loosen up anymore, I'll end up like Nagisa." Haruka said with a sigh.

"Oh please don't." Kuroko said, exaggerating. "But.." Haruka looked at him as he heard his serious tone. "I would be happy if we made a swim club." He said, looking away in embarrassment.

Haruka blinked, staring at Kuroko's face for a moment. He then sighed, looking away. "We could... Tell Nagisa and Makoto and they can help us plan..?"

Kuroko looked at Haruka, smiling happily. "Thank you Haru-kun." He said, moving closer to hug the male.

Haruka turned his head away, frowning in embarrassment. "Alright alright, don't cling to me like Makoto!"

"Who said my name?" Makoto asked, opening the door to the bathroom. Kuroko and Haruka immediately dead panned, wondering how long Makoto was standing there.

"Stop coming into my house without my permission." Haruka said, standing up once Kuroko moved away from him.

"I can't help it, you never answer." Makoto said with a sigh, watching as the two boys stepped out the tub, Haruka draining the tub of water.

"So it was you knocking earlier?" Haruka asked, drying his hair with a towel. Kuroko just watched them, drying himself off.

"No, that was Kou. She was wanting to visit you after hearing you met Rin at our old school." Makoto explained, making Haruka look at Makoto in surprise.

"Kou?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head.

"Her real name is Gou, but she doesn't like sounding like a boy, so she insists that people call her Kou." Makoto explained with a soft laugh.

"Hello Haru-chan, Kuro-chan!" Nagisa said, suddenly appearing behind Makoto.

"Is everyone in my home?" Haruka asked, almost glaring at the intruders. Makoto chuckled nervously, and Nagisa nodded. "Gou is here too!"

"Don't call me Gou!" A feminine voice yelled, and a huff followed. A girl with scarlet hair like Rin walked in, crossing her arms. "And yes, I'm here."

"You must be... Kou-san." Kuroko said hesitantly, and almost scared Gou. "Who're you?" She asked, and Kuroko sighed.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm one of Haru-kun's friends." He said, and Gou nodded, taking in the information.

"So you're a swimmer!"

"Yes, I am.." Kuroko said with a dead pan. As if the Jammers he weren't wearing now made it obvious...

"Anyway," Nagisa interrupted, looking at Haruka. "Would you really try making a swimming club?"

Haruka hesitated, before nodding. "Yes. I want to swim in a pool again."

"As do I." Kuroko said, standing next to Haruka.

"Good!" Nagisa said, and Makoto sighed at his over enthusiastic personality. "But first, we are going to visit Samezuka."

"Samezuka..?" Haruka asked in confusion, walking past the males and Gou, wishing he could just relax.

"Rin goes there." Makoto explained, making Haruka stop in his tracks.

"We were figuring we could go there and go see him!" Nagisa explained, following after Haruka as the other three did.

"We saw him yesterday." Haruka said, sighing.

Kuroko hoped they didn't go, because Akashi and Rin seemed like they knew each other. Did they both go to Samezuka?

"But they have an indoor pool there." Makoto said, and Haruka froze once again. He glanced at Makoto, who continued. "If we go we could have you race Rin if you want."

"...Fine." Haruka agreed, and Kuroko couldn't blame him, despite feeling worried. He wanted to swim in a pool as well, he just hoped Akashi wouldn't be there.

* * *

"Here we are, Samezuka!" Nagisa said as the four of them walked around the school building. Gou didn't go, saying she had other business, and couldn't wait for their practice to be over.

Kuroko could hear the people inside, every splash and every yell for the swimmers to do a certain stroke.

He stared at the water and felt a bit excited. Hopefully they would get to swim in the beautiful clear water.

"Haru-chan, can't you wait?!" Makoto suddenly yelled and Kuroko turned around in confusion. Haruka already had his shirt unbuttoned, pants unbuckled. "Wait until after practice!"

"You're the one that brought me here to swim!" Haruka replied, and Nagisa sighed.

"Lets wait until night, when practice is over." Nagisa said, and Makoto sighed. "That's still trespassing..."

Kuroko watched in amusement as Haruka completely stripped until he was in his swimming Jammers. Makoto dead panned, and Nagisa didn't seem to mind.

If he didn't have self control, he would have done the same too, seeing that beautiful water. Now all he had to do was wait before he would finally swim in a pool.

An hour or so passed, and it became dark. When no one was seen or heard in the room, the four boys snuck in. Kuroko was barley in the room before he began running, removing his clothes while he's at it. By the time he reached the edge of the pool, he was stripped down to his Jammers.

He dove in, swimming to the middle of the pool. He heard another splash and saw that Haruka dove in as well. To his relief, he didn't see Rin or Akashi anywhere.

Kuroko began floating on his back, smiling. He missed the feeling of swimming in a pool so much. He heard another splash and looked over, seeing Nagisa jump into the pool... Without no swim suit. He looked away, embarrassed.

Nagisa pulled Makoto in as well, so now they were all swimming around. Haruka looked happy even though he didn't smile. It was obvious, to Kuroko at least.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" A voice called out, and Kuroko froze. They were caught.

"Ah, we were coming to see you Rin." Nagisa said, waving. Kuroko sighed in relief, glad no one mentioned Akashi.

"Get out!" Rin yelled, frowning. Nagisa and Makoto stared in silence, and Kuroko followed Haruka when he noticed he was swimming towards Rin.

"I told you I swim freestyle." Haruka said, catching Rin's attention. He began getting out the water, shaking his hair free of water before looking at Rin. "So show me that sight once again."

Rin looked at Haruka in surprise, before smirking, showing his shark like teeth. "Alright, but it'll be different then last time!" Rin said, removing his clothing, also wearing his swim suit.

Nagisa, Makoto, and Kuroko got out of the water, watching the two stretch, getting ready for a race. It reminded Kuroko of back then, when Akashi challenged him Haruka and himself to a race.

Haruka hasn't done competitive swimming ever since he hurt Rin by beating him. He wondered who would win.

Soon Rin and Haruka got onto the boards, ready to dive. Makoto gave the signal, and Kuroko watched as they gracefully dove into the water.

* * *

Nagisa handed a paper to Haruka as they sat outside during free time, and Kuroko looked at it over Haruka's shoulder. "An application for a club?"

"Yup! We are going to try to create a swimming club." Nagisa said, smiling.

Makoto smiled as well. "And we have four people, so we will be able to do it."

"But we need an adult to at least watch us." Kuroko pointed out, and Haruka nodded.

"Plus, I don't swim competitive. I won't do relays." Haruka said, handing the paper back to Nagisa.

"...That means we need a teacher and someone else to join the club..." Makoto said thoughtfully, wondering who would join.

"I could join!"

Makoto and Nagisa jumped while Kuroko and Haruka looked back, seeing Gou standing there. "Gou!" Nagisa said, and Gou frowned. "It's Kou!"

"Gou."

"Kou!"

"Gou."

"Kou!"

"Kou."

"Gou!- You idiot!" Gou pouted, and Nagisa high fived Makoto.

"Will you really join?" Haruka asked, and Gou nodded.

"Sure, I can be your manager. I'd love to help you guys." Gou said with a smile, and Kuroko nodded.

"But... We still need a teacher to watch us, and another member that can swim." Nagisa pointed out, sighing.

"What about our new teacher, Ama-chan?" Makoto suggested, and Haruka nodded.

"Ama-chan?" Kuroko asked in confusion.

"Our new homeroom teacher, Niho." Haruka explained.

"She can be our supervisor. Now we just need someone else to join." Haruka explained, and Nagisa saluted playfully. "I'll find someone to join!"

"Alright, good luck, Nagisa-kun." Kuroko said, making Nagisa smile.

"Let's go see Ama-chan before break ends." Makoto said, standing up. They all agreed, and began walking to the office where Niho was. It took a few minutes, but they all finally made it there, and break still didn't end yet.

"Hmm? What do you boys, and Kou, need?" Niho asked, setting down a pile of papers she was holding.

"Will you please be a supervisor for our swim club, so we can make one?" Nagisa asked, handing Niho the application.

"...Why me? And why so suddenly, not that I'm not honored!" Niho asked in confusion.

"We want to make a swim club and we heard that you used to have a past with swimsuits. You don't have to wear one, you just need to supervise us." Haruka explained softly, and Niho sighed.

"Well... I'll see what I can do. If it gets excepted, I'll be your supervisor."

"Thank you!" Nagisa said with a smile.

"Let me turn this application in, and I'll tell you if it's approved or not." She said, standing up. She walked off, and the group decided to wait outside.

Kuroko sat next to Haruka on the floor against a wall, sighing. "If it gets approved... We will be able to swim in a pool again."

Haruka nodded, closing his eyes. "I know. I really hope it's accepted."

"I hope so too. I want to see Haru-kun swim in a pool again." Kuroko said, making Haruka open one eye and glance at him. "You saw me swim in a pool last night."

"I'll never get tired of seeing Haru-kun swimming." Kuroko said, looking away in embarrassment. Haruka blinked, before nodding, looking ahead. "If it gets accepted, I'll be happy to see Tetsuya swim again as well. You look happy when you swim."

"You do too." Kuroko replied, glancing at Haruka. "So Free..."

"We are both Free." Haruka murmured, and Kuroko nodded in agreement. They then stared at each other for a moment, both embarrassed even if they showed no clue of if, unsure of what to say.

"It's approved!" Niho said, exited the office, knowing the group was there.

Kuroko jumped slightly and looked away, towards Niho. "Really? So we can swim?"

"Well... On one condition..." Niho said hesitantly, and Haruka stood up. "I'll do anything to swim in a pool again."

* * *

Haruka dead panned as he saw the outdoor pool of their school. It was covered in weeds and had cracks in the floor and walls. It would take a lot of work to get done.

"If you want a swim club, you need to clean up this pool." Niho said with a smile, and almost didn't notice Haruka, Makoto, and Kuroko try to sneak away.

Nagisa, Gou, and Niho grabbed the back of their shirts, making sure they don't escape. "You said you would do anything. This is your task."

Haruka sighed and nodded, and everyone set to work. The boys were the ones going to clean the pool, and Gou would bring drinks and snacks, while Niho supervised.

Kuroko and Nagisa worked hard on trying to get the weeds out, and Makoto was talking to Haruka about the cracks on the floor and wall, knowing they would need to fix them.

They all started with removing all the weeds and plants first, knowing that needed to be done. It took a few days, but they finally got all the plants gone, and even went to the store to buy some supplies to fix the cracks.

Almost everything was done, the paste just needed to dry and the pool and fences repainted to look clean rather then rusty.

As soon as the fences were repainted, they all started working on the pool. Each had their own wall to do, though the people with the smaller ends would help one other person when they were done.

Haruka and Kuroko worked side by side on Kuroko's wall, humming quietly. No words needed to be spoken, a comfortable silence between them that was perfect.

"Say, Haru-kun." Kuroko started, and Haruka hummed to show he was listening. "I can't believe this is happening. We will be swimming soon, and we can be Free together again." He said with a smile, and Haruka stared into his water colored eyes.

"...You're right, and I can't wait either. Let's be patient." Haruka said, continuing to paint the pool.

Kuroko smiled and nodded, continuing to work as well.

"It's coming together so nicely." Makoto said softly, and Kuroko nodded again in agreement.

"Soon we can all swim again, won't we?" Nagisa said, stepping back to admire their finished wall.

"Yeah." Haruka said, and Makoto and Nagisa came over to finish their wall. They finished in no time, and they all got up the ladder, looking down at their almost finished pool. All they needed to do was let it dry and fill it with water, and they had a pool. Their club would be open for use.

"We're done... As soon as we fill it with water, the swim club will be official!" Nagisa said, throwing his arms into the air.

"Then we can swim." Haruka said, and Kuroko nodded.

"I can't wait." Kuroko said softly, and they all agreed.

"Well, maybe tomorrow." Niho said, walking up beside them to see their progress. "Tomorrow we will fill it with water, for now, let it dry."

It was the next day, when Haruka and Kuroko approached the pool, seeing it completely filled with clean water. "It's... Perfect." Kuroko said, and Nagisa smiled.

"We filled it up to see what it looks like. Beautiful, isn't it?" Nagisa asked, but Makoto cried out in surprise. "Haru-chan, Kuro-chan! Don't go in yet, it's too cold to swim outdoor!" He said as he saw the two second years begin to strip.

"I don't want to wait any longer." Kuroko said, following Haruka when he ran to the pool and dived in. Kuroko emerged from the water, and began floating onto his back as he saw Haruka doing the same.

"Haru-chan, Kuro-chan, please come out! It's too cold!" Makoto said, frowning.

"Go Haru-chan!" Nagisa cheered, smiling.

"Don't encourage them, their lips are turning purple!" Makoto exclaimed with a sigh, shaking his head. Kuroko just smiled, enjoying the water even though it was really cold. He was just glad he could feel the water again.

* * *

Haruka sneezed loudly, snuggling into a blanket with Kuroko as he sat at his table at home. Kuroko stayed close, already sick so he didn't care if Haruka had a little cold.

"I told you guys not to swim. It's too cold." Makoto murmured with a sigh, gently pushing some cooked fish towards the two boys with colds. Kuroko's eyes brightened as he saw the hot food, and he took a fish, beginning to eat it. Haruka did the same, his free hand holding the blanket so they stayed warm.

"So why did you follow us home?" Haruka asked, and Nagisa pouted. "We need to find that last member, remember?"

"Because I'm not doing competitive swimming." Haruka said, before sneezing again. This time Kuroko copied, sneezing without meaning to.

"Yeah." Nagisa said with a sigh. "I'll find one soon, I promise!" He said, and Haruka nodded.

"I know. Now, will you please leave? Me and Tetsuya need to rest if we want to get better." Haruka said, and was glad that Makoto agreed.

"But!" Nagisa tried, but Makoto sighed and urged him to stand. "Come on, let's let them rest. They learned their lesson to not jump into a pull when it's so cold."

Nagisa pouted, before nodding. "Okay. Good bye Haru-Chan, Kuro-chan." He said, waving before both boys left.

Haruka sighed and urged Kuroko to stand up once they both finished eating. "I can't believe we got a cold." He murmured as they shuffled their way to the bed.

"I know. I rarely get sick." Kuroko replied as they laid down onto the bed, snuggling into the blankets quickly.

"Me neither. I guess we were just excited." Haruka said with a sigh, and Kuroko smiled.

"Well, at least we get to snuggle together." Kuroko teased, making Haruka turn around, his back facing Kuroko. "No, Haru-kun, I'm sorry." He said playfully, moving closer to Haruka.

The water boy sighed, turning and looking at Kuroko. "This is only because we have a cold." He said, and let Kuroko snuggle close. "Okay. Have a nice nap, Haru-kun."

"You too, Tetsuya. Make sure to get rest." Haruka said, ruffling Kuroko's hair before closing his eyes.

Kuroko smiled, and closed his eyes as well. He was glad they bonded like this, otherwise they wouldn't be able to snuggle and get warm like this. He was glad that of all people that stayed with him, it was Haruka.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko dead panned as he sat on the edge of the pool, his feet in the water. He wanted to swim, but he couldn't thanks to... This new comer. Where did Nagisa even find him? He heard that he was found on the track team, but did that mean he was swimming material?

Next to him sat Haruka, who refused to swim without Kuroko, and also to watch this new member's swimming. Makoto and Nagisa were in the water, trying to teach him.

Their new member was a guy named Rei, who was pretty tall with dark blue hair and red glasses. He doesn't even swim, he just... Sinks.

"Think he'll be able to swim?" Kuroko whispered to Haruka who shrugged. "How did Nagisa-kun even find him?" After a while of bonding with Nagisa, he finally added -kun, instead of -San to his name.

"He said he believed he could swim because he was a guy with a female name, and kept bugging him until he joined." Haruka explained, and Kuroko sighed.

"That's not a good reason..." He murmured, and Haruka shrugged again. "As long as he can swim."

"But he can't." Kuroko pointed out, watching as Makoto and Nagisa tried teaching him ways to float.

Haruka stayed silent, he just closed his eyes. With a sigh, he slowly moved into the water, before looking up at Kuroko. "We won't be able to swim if we keep waiting for him. Come on, let's swim."

Kuroko just smiled, sliding into the water like Haruka did. "Okay. Let's have a race." Secretly, he hoped that if Rei watched them, he would be able to learn to swim.

"Oh look! Haru-chan and Kuro-chan are going to race!" Makoto said as he saw the two swim to the other side of the pool so they had enough room.

"Rei-Chan, you'll get to see them swim!" Nagisa said, pulling Rei to the side by his arm.

Kuroko didn't bother to listen to them any longer as he got out the water with Haruka, before stepping onto the boards. It's been a while since he raced Haruka, and he wondered if they improved any.

"I won't go easy just because it's you, Tetsuya." Haruka said simply, and Kuroko glanced at him. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

They both got down, ready to dive in the water. Gou decided to give the signal, and once she did, both males dived beautifully into the water.

Haruka got farther since he had more muscles then Kuroko, but Kuroko was pretty fast. Besides Rin, he was probably the only one that can catch up to Haruka, if not surpass him.

Kuroko didn't race to beat Haruka anyway. He didn't even know if they would call it a race. What they both wanted to do was just swim.

They wanted to feel the water all around them, consuming them. They just wanted to be one with the water again.

Soon Kuroko's hand touched the wall before he knew it and he lifted his head. He panted, seeing that Haruka beat him by a few seconds. He saw Haruka glance at him, as if expecting an upset face.

"Thanks, Haru-kun. That was fun." Kuroko said with a smile, and Haruka slowly nodded, happy to see Kuroko wasn't upset about losing.

"That was beautiful..." Kuroko heard Rei say, and he turned his head to look at him. "If you want to swim, then you'll need to try. Then, hopefully you will be able to swim beautifully." But not Free.

Haruka climbed out the water, Kuroko following. Rei seemed to be watch them for a moment, before turning and asking Makoto and Nagisa to continue training him.

"It seems he got inspired." Haruka said, and Kuroko nodded. "That was your plan, wasn't it?"

"I just wanted to swim." Haruka said simply before walking off. Kuroko watched after him, and smiled slightly, knowing Haruka had meant to do that to Rei.

"I know why I can't swim!" Rei exclaimed a few days later, catching everyone's attention. Kuroko stayed by Haruka in the pool, wondering what the reason was this time.

"Why can't you swim Rei-Chan?" Nagisa asked, and Rei pointed at his swimsuit, which was a Speedo. "It's my swimsuit!"

"His... Swimsuit..." Kuroko murmured, looking at Haruka.

"Perhaps." Haruka said with a shrug. "Might be keeping him from moving?"

"Maybe." Kuroko agreed, sighing.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to buy a new swimsuit..." Makoto said quietly, smiling softly.

The swimmers, including Gou, headed to the shop to try on some swimsuits buy them. It was supposed to be for Rei, but soon everyone began trying on some for fun.

Even Kuroko and Haruka, who were just choosing Jammers that look like their original ones.

"You're getting the same swimsuits!" Makoto said, and the boys shook their heads at the same time.

"They fit differently."

"There design is different."

They both said at the same time, and Makoto sighed. They were there for Rei's shopping, why was everyone putting on new swimsuits?

"Come on Haru-kun, let's try on some more." Kuroko said, and Haruka nodded, following Kuroko to the selection of swimsuits.

"Don't get the same ones!" Makoto said, before sighing.

"They're kind of simular, you know." Nagisa said as he exited the changing room, wearing a penguin swimsuit.

"Simular? They're like copies." Makoto said, before looking at Nagisa's swimsuit. "Penguins?"

"Penguins are cool!" Nagisa said, before smiling slightly as he watched Haruka and Kuroko. They were helping each other pick out Jammers, pointing and shaking their heads. "It's like they're brothers."

"Instead of by blood, they're connected by water." Makoto said, and Nagisa snickered. "You sound cheesy, Mako-chan."

"Don't say that!" Makoto said, and Nagisa laughed, before relaxing. "Hey, do you think they..."

"They what?" Makoto asked, and Nagisa pointed at them. "Do you.. think they're together?"

"...What!" Makoto exclaimed quietly, looking at Nagisa in surprise.

"Well," Nagisa said with a smile, scratching at the back of his head. "They're simular, they only swim together, they both like water and swimming. Plus they live together, they even sleep in the same bed!"

"Not only that, they wash together as well.." Makoto said thoughtfully, before shaking his head. "Those can just be coincidences!"

"Alright alright, I guess we won't ever know unless they come out." Nagisa said, and watched as Kuroko and Haruka split up to change into different changing rooms.

"We could always follow them to see..." Nagisa said, and Makoto shook his head, sighing. "You're just asking for trouble..."

Meanwhile in the changing room, Kuroko changed into some new Jammers that were like his other ones, black with light blue like his hair. It fit more comfortably, and it had a different design, but the team kept saying it was the same.

It was different, he swore!

Once he finished, making sure it was on correctly, he opened the curtain and stepped out. "Haru-kun?" He called out softly, looking around. He nearly fell down in shock when he saw a pair of mismatched eyes staring right back at him.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asked in surprise, and Kuroko stepped back a little. He then bit his lip, before stepping back, nodding. He couldn't be afraid of Akashi forever.

"...I didn't expect to see you here." Akashi said, and Kuroko just looked away. "Nice Jammers." He said.

"..Thanks." Kuroko said, and Akashi sighed. "Can we talk? Somewhere private?"

Kuroko hesitated, his heart beating a little faster. Could he be alone with Akashi? It was just a talk though... "..Okay. But make it quick, we have to go soon."

Akashi nodded and let Kuroko change into his casual clothing as he did as well. Once they were done, he lead Kuroko away and outside the store. Kuroko didn't know what to expect, and he just leaned against the wall when Akashi began speaking.

"I heard Rin beat Haruka, when you guys broke into our school." He said and Kuroko didn't show a reaction. Though he was shocked. Akashi did go to Samezuka...

"Haru-kun likes being called Haru, Akashi-san." Kuroko said simply, not wanting to show a reaction.

"Don't change subjects." Akashi said, looking at Kuroko hard. "When will you race me?"

"I already did." Kuroko said, and jumped slightly when Akashi slammed his hands beside his head in anger, pinning him against the building.

"A real race!" Akashi growled out, staring into Kuroko's eyes. Kuroko's breath quickened a little, but he refused to show anymore reactions. "I want a real race Tetsuya, and not where you go easy on me. We're rivals, enemies, opponents. You said you don't go easy on opponents."

Kuroko didn't answer, just looking down. But back then, Akashi was his friend. He was scared of hurting his feelings if he beat him, and instead he hurt him even worse.

"Race me, just one more time, Tetsuya." Akashi said, and Kuroko closed his eyes.

"Kuro-chan!" Kuroko heard Makoto's voice and opened his eyes. He turned his head, looking over and saw Makoto and Nagisa. Akashi frowned but moved away, freeing Kuroko. "Are you okay?" Makoto asked when he came closer.

"We were just talking." Akashi explained, and Nagisa pointed at him. "Kuro-chan looks like he had a heart attack, whatever you were talking about, you can continue later."

"...Fine. The tournament, Tetsuya. There is a tournament approaching. Race me there." Akashi said before walking away.

"Kuro-chan, are you alright? He didn't hurt you right?" Makoto asked as Nagisa turned to them.

"I'm okay... You guys just startled me." Kuroko said, standing up tall. Even as he said that, he looked a bit pale.

"Well... Gou and Haru-chan went missing so we need to find them." Nagisa said, hoping to get Kuroko's mind off of Akashi.

"Haru-kun is missing?" Kuroko asked, and Makoto dead panned when he didn't even take notice that Gou was missing as well. "Yeah."

"Lets go- Gou-san is right there." Kuroko suddenly said, pointing ahead. Gou looked like she was hiding, and they all walked up to her. "Hello, Gou-san." Kuroko greeted.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Gou said in surprise, turning to the boys. "Anyway, we should go!"

"Go home? But Haru-chan is missing." Nagisa said slowly.

"Then let's wait for him at the changing rooms." Gou said, leading the boys inside. Though as Kuroko looked back, he saw Haruka turning the corner of where Gou was standing.

Kuroko slowed down, letting the others go ahead as he turned and walked to Haruka. He seemed surprised to see Kuroko, then happy even though he didn't smile. "Everything okay Tetsuya?"

"Yes... Are you okay? You seem troubled." Kuroko pointed out, and Haruka shrugged as he walked into the store. "Don't worry, I'm okay."

Kuroko followed, worried for Haruka. "You sure Haru-kun?"

"Yes. Thanks for asking, Tetsuya. I'm okay." He said, and Kuroko nodded slowly. "...Let's get some swimsuits, and swim when we get back to the club?"

Haruka glanced at him, and Kuroko could see his lips slowly moving, as if smiling. "Sure. We need to have Rei practice more anyway."

"We should teach him." Kuroko said, walking beside Haruka.

"...Maybe. Only if you teach him with me. But first, let's have Makoto and Nagisa try to teach him more first. " Haruka said, and Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"Alright, if he can't learn, then let's teach him." Kuroko summarised, and Haruka nodded. "Now let's catch up with everyone."

* * *

"He can't swim." Kuroko said simply, and Haruka nodded.

"Should we try teaching him again?" Kuroko asked, and Haruka shook his head. "It's impossible. The water doesn't like him."

Kuroko playfully smacked Haruka's arm. "Come on, we can't give up. Let's talk to him."

"But everyone else is leaving." Haruka said, but stood up as Kuroko did anyway.

"No one will bother us then." Kuroko said, and walked over to Rei who was sitting by the fence, watching a butterfly. Haruka followed him, standing beside him.

"Rei-san," Kuroko started, getting the swimmers' attention. "Please don't give up. I know that if you try, you can do it."

"I did try." Rei said, and Haruka stepped forward. "You think about swimming too much. Don't think, just dive."

Kuroko blinked in surprise when Haruka sat next to Rei, and knew that only Haruka would be able to get Rei to swim. If Haruka couldn't, then no one could.

Kuroko smiled and walked off, letting the two sit together. He would make mackerel for Haruka as a reward for when he gets home.

"Look, someone's swimming in the pool!" Nagisa said, pointing at the pool as they were walking for their practice. Makoto looked over, tilting his head. "It's the butterfly... Is it Haru-Chan?"

"I thought Haru-chan only swims freestyle!" Nagisa said, and Kuroko nodded. "He does."

Nagisa and Makoto looked back, nearly jumping when they saw Haruka beside Kuroko. "I only swim freestyle." He said, and everyone looked back.

"That means... Rei-chan!" Nagisa said, walking to the pool just as Rei emerged from the water. "You can swim?"

"Butterfly was the only swimming technique I didn't try yet." Rei explained, and Nagisa smiled. "Can you swim for us again?"

"Of course." Rei said, glancing at Haruka. Kuroko walked up beside Haruka, smiling. "You really helped him."

"Of course. If I didn't, then I would have to swim competitively." Haruka said, and Kuroko shook his head. He knew it was a different reason, but he didn't push it. After all, Rei could swim, so it was all okay for now.


End file.
